dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor PCs in the GU Games
Human Male Ninjato *Played by the same person who played Neja in R:1. *Obsessed with shrine maidens. *Likely a CC Corp employee, but he denies knowing Piros. Eddie *Used to play a game called GG101. Rudolph *A Harvest Cleric. *He appears to be a PK. Nogmung *Claims that the samurai in one's heart is released in the arena. Oimatsu *Says he has a girlfriend that he gives gifts to. IGA *Guildmaster of the NAOO-knights. *Is a middle-aged man in the real world. *Has a teenage daughter who plays the game. *Uses the game to keep track of his daughter. Vergililus *A member of Moon Tree. *A major Sakaki supporter. *Believes that all PKing is wrong, even in the Arena. Midnight-Head * Says he respects Adept Rogues for taking the hard path. DOMINATOR *Takes a very strategic approach to battles. Rider Chyob *Appears to think of himself as a super hero. Lieutenant Okada *A former fighter pilot. Corporal Yano *Tries to recruit people for the military. *Carries the rare Beginner's Text and Beginner's Book for trade. Ookami Itto *A member of Moon Tree. SideWinder tres Ubadama Heretic *Is a Guildmaster but has no members in his guild. *Aspires to have a huge guild like Kestrel. Kunio Encephalon *Member of Empireo. *A frequent poster on the Rumors BBS. *He constantly refers to a "he". Lonely Wolf *Is shy around girls. *Wishes he had a girlfriend. *Has had 158 bad encounters with girls. Boltz *Member of Trifle. *Obsessed with steampunk. Dimitri MAXBURST *Misses R:1 badly. Aralagai Aryosha *Often loses track of time when playing The World. Mihirogi Nagi *Likes to trade. *A Twin Blade. Kazuki *A newbie, he doesn't believe in online etiquette. *Frequently begs for items. *A Twin Blade. Blue Eye Samurai *A PKKer. Mark *Is apparently an American logging into the Japanese server. *Speaks broken sentences. *Speaks in all caps. Wise Dragon *Claims to have played The World since the first version. Battery Tomekichi *Moved from Fukushima to Tokyo. *Has a brother named Shadako. Yoshio *Member of Crusade. Katar *Member of Kestrel. *A frequent combatant in the Arena. *Swears that he'll defeat Haseo in an Arena match. Nagare Dragonfly *A PKer. Colt 31 *A "hitman" in The World, people pay him money to PK people. Pokuri EXILE *A PKer. *Doesn't like Haseo. *Doesn't seem to like anybody else either. Fang Chamnosuke *Is in the fourth grade offline. *Is aware of his apparent rivalry with NonBE, but doesn't seem to care. NonBE *Self-proclaimed rival of Chamnosuke. *Is said to be 30 by Chamnosuke. *Has managerial duties offline. AK47 *An Online Junkie Pilgrim *Member of Kestrel. *A skilled PKer, he believes that PK is a crucial part of the game. *He hates those who look down on PKers, especially members of Moon Tree. Lettuce Taro *Acts as a Mercenary, offering his services in Arena Battles. *Has gotten lots of business since he got into the top rankings. *Refuses to join Haseo due to his enmity with Kestrel. Machida Man Takowaza380Yen *A PKer. Great Leo *An Edge Punisher. *Guildmaster of Crusade. Ayuo *Is the husband of Madame Insane. *Is a bit ashamed that he is cowed offline and online. JJ *An arena ranker known as "JJ the Puncher" *Used to be a fairly well known PKK. *Decided to quit being a PKK after he made the mistake of challenging Matsu. Flamberge *Member of Crusade. Human Female Schrodinger Trigger *Has participated in the Arena 61 times. *Has lost in the Arena 61 times. *Mentioned "Daroemon" and "Astral Boy" which is a parody name of Doraemon and Astroboy respectively. NAOO *Is, like, totally a member of the NAOO-knights. *Is a Net idol. *Wants Haseo to be one of her defenders. IsoIde *An Adept Rogue. *Was rescued by Kuhn while out in a field and has since become infatuated with him. *Forgot Kuhn's name, so she refers to him as "Blue Boy" *Posts frequently on the Community BBS. *Aparently created an Adept Rogue character to partipate in Job Extension quests. Wang Lin *Member of Kestrel. *One of the Top 2 rankers in Crimson VS. *Says she was invited to join Moon Tree, but blew them off. Chobi dr. D *Is a big fan of Lucky Animals. *Considers herself a doctor of Love. Henako *A Harvest Cleric. *One of the few returning characters from R:1. *Carries the rare Beginner's Text and Beginner's Book for trade. *Claims to run the "Henaun Morning Report." Syake *A Shadow Warlock. *Member of Trifle. *Close friends with Saku. *Posts frequently on the Apkallu boards. *Watches "Tell me, Piros the 3rd!" *Previously played Ultra Online and has played online games since 1998. Senion *A Blade Brandier. *Is a big fan of Zelkova. Inui *Member of Kestrel. angel hair *Is named after the pasta of the same name. *Is interested about the origins of people's usernames. Olive *Treasures the gifts she received and doesn't regard them as normal items. Heavenly Flower *Tends to fall asleep during battle. -COOH *A Harvest Cleric. *Member of Moon Tree. Mile *Loves trading items. Moonlight Dance *Has a pet cat. Alice *Appears to be the same Alice from the original games. *Annoyed at CC Corp. for not recreating The World R:1. Pen Pen *A big fan of Chim Chims. Abcinian 1/2 *Claims to have been saved from PKers by a "black and red" Adept Rogue with a "spiky tail", but does not recognize Haseo after his encounter with Azure Kite. *Her player is 14 year old Mayako Mikimoto. *Won a contest, naming a new space station "Village". *Posts on the community forum under "Mayako (1/2)". Aira *Member of Kestrel. *One of the PKing Triplets. Menou *Very weak and sick in the real world. *A big fan of the arena. *Member of Gem. Chrysanthemum *A PKer. *Sees herself as a "kunoichi." Punisher Witch *A PKer, she decided to be a PK before she even made her character. Black Pearl *Member of Gem. *Is in love with Gem's Guildmaster Onyx. meruru *A PKer who targets men only. *An Edge Punisher. Heart in Brocade *Complains about male players staring at her. *Uses this as a way to get prey for PKing. *A Shadow Warlock. Hiira *Member of Kestrel *One of the PKing Triplets. NianNiang *Member of Crusade. *Hates PKers and PKKers equally. Ayame *Member of Kestrel. *Overheard from Bordeaux that the Terror of Death was deleveled, and quickly spread it to everyone in Kestrel. *Very giggly. Rental Daughter *A Harvest Cleric. *Rents herself out to Arena combatants. *Refuses to join Haseo due to his enmity with Kestrel. Kiira *Member of Kestrel. *One of the PKing Triplets. Sapphire *Member of Gem. *Unhappy with the way her guild wants her to act. Madame Insane *Is the wife of Ayuo. *Became a PKer to annoy her husband. Jade *A Twin Blade. *Member of Gem. *Appears to be hitting on Haseo, but actually describing how she PKs people. Joanna *A Harvest Cleric. *Member of Crusade. Ruby *A Blade Brandier. *Member of Gem. *Responsible for training the other members of Gem. *Dislikes how easily distracted Onyx is. Aleneor *Vice Guildmaster of Crusade. Onyx *Guildmaster of Gem. *Interested in the Key of the Twilight. Beast Male Barson *Tends to spend entire nights playing the game. *Failed his last test because he played The World instead of studying. Pale Nuada *A Shadow Warlock. *Guildmaster of Empireo. *Loves to discuss rumors, especially about The World. Tanu *A Shadow Warlock. *Member of Kestrel. *Loves Beast PCs, Gabi most of all. Vanguard *Member of the NAOO-knights. Sky *Advises people about party efficiency. Seisaku *A Harvest Cleric. *Guildmaster of Medic Union (technically). *Appeared in .hack//Roots as a different PC. Hideyo *A Harvest Cleric. *A Medic Union member. *Appeared in .hack//Roots as a different PC. BJ *Member of Medic Union. Osamu *Member of Medic Union. GENPAKU Ryotaku *Member of Medic Union. Towa *Is a Harvest Cleric, but plays a Beast Character. *Frequently gets mistaken for other classes due to his size. Shirochan *Member of Kestrel. *A PKer. Eteman *Member of ZOO. Yatsuhusa *Member of ZOO *Roleplays by never speaking. Instead he only makes dog noises to communicate. Chamee *An Edge Punisher. *Member of Kestrel. *Remembers that Haseo PKKed him, something he won't let Haseo forget. Suzuki Pig *Member of Kestrel Pochi *Guildmaster of ZOO. Beast Female Ingrid TomCat *A solo player. Sagittarius *An Adept Rogue. *Member of Kestrel. *Was pressured into becoming a PKer by her Guildmates even though she dislikes it. Quasar *Loves charging into battle without a strategy. *Dislikes DOMINATOR's approach to battling. GATES b1u3 *Wanted to have her name as "Blue", but the name was already taken. Mikatan Tipereth Lady of the Lamp *Member of Medic Union. Florence *Member of Medic Union. Rintaro Ougai Agnes Telese Amber William=G Doyle Watson Phelix Member of Medic Union. Jill Member of Medic Union. Yoko *A PKer. *Considers herself a "Kunoichi" or female ninja. Cecile *Member of ZOO. Kanko *A PKer. Evil Woman *A PKer. Ishikari Cat *